Un renard parmi les chevaliers
by draxon
Summary: Pendant son combat contre Sasuke, Naruto est transporté dans un monde qui est menacé par un empereur noir. NarutoxKiraxKushina et peut-être female Kurama. Rated M pour langage, violence, sexe et inceste


**Un renard parmi les chevaliers**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Un nouveau monde et une fille à la peau mauve**

Au contrés élémentaire, dans le pays du feu et dans la vallée de la fin, un combat faisait rage.

Nous voyons deux garçons de chaque côté de la rivière au pied des statues qui représentait Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju.

Le garçon du côté gauche de la rivière s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, c'est un garçon à la peau pâle avec des yeux noir quand son kekkai genkai (pouvoir du sang) n'est pas activité : ce qui n'est pas présentement le cas en ce moment parce qu'ils sont rouges avec trois magatama dans chaque œil et porte le nom du Sharingan et des cheveux noir en forme de derrière de canard.

Les vêtements qui porte constituait un chandail bleu avec le symbole des Uchiha que ça ressemble à un éventail dont le haut est rouge et le bas blanc, des short blanc, une paire de sandales et un bandeau bleu avec une plaque de métal avec le symbole de Konoha : qui ressemble à une feuille.

Le garçon de l'autre côté de la rivière est nôtre célèbre protagoniste Naruto Uzumaki, c'est un garçon à la peau un peu foncé, avec des yeux bleu, des cheveux blond et trois marque de moustaches sur chaque joue.

Les vêtements qui portaient étaient complètement orange à part les épaules qui étaient bleu avec le symbole des Uzumaki qui ressemblait à une spirale rouge sur son épaule gauche et dans le dos et il portait aussi le bandeau de Konoha.

En ce moment ils sont en plein puissance avec Sasuke sous la deuxième forme de la marque maudit et Naruto entouré de chakra rouge qui prenait la forme d'un renard à une queue.

Et ils sont entraine de discuté.

``Pourquoi veux-tu aller chez Orochimaru, Sasuke ! Il veut ton corps!`` Cria Naruto.

``peu importe, tant qu'il me donne du pouvoir pour tuer Itachi, il peut faire ce qu'il veut et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller. `` Grogna Sasuke en préparant sa technique meurtrière : Les mille oiseaux obscure.

``Alors tu me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir te ramener de force : même si je dois briser TOUS LES OS DE TON CORPS!`` Hurla Naruto en faisant sa technique le Rasengan.

Le moment d'après, tous les deux sautant en direction de l'autre. Un avec le regard rempli de haine et l'autre avec de la détermination.

``SASUKEEE`` Hurla Naruto.

``NARUTOOO`` Hurla Sasuke.

Quand leur technique entre en contact ça a créé un dôme noir.

Pendant dix seconde, aucune des deux techniques ne voulait faiblir.

Quand soudain, un portail est apparue derrière Naruto et qui a aspiré se dernier, tandis que Sasuke regardait tout ça avec le regard horrifié.

L'instant après Sasuke s'écroule, parce que le combat l'a épuisé.

Quelque minute plus tard, un homme apparu sur la scène avec un bébé pitbull.

L'homme en question s'appelle Kakashi Hatake, c'est le sensei de Naruto et Sasuke.

Il a le visage complètement caché appart son œil droit et il a des cheveux gris qui défiaient la gravité.

Comme vêtement il y avait une veste militaire, un chandail bleu à manche longue et des pantalons bleus.

Kakashi qui ne voyait rien que Sasuke se tourna vers le bébé pitbull.

``Où est Naruto, Pakkun. `` demanda Kakashi.

``Je ne sais pas. `` Dit Pakkun dans une voix grave.

``Quoi!``

``Je ne sens pu son odeur. On dirait comme si il y avait volatilisé. `` dit finalement Pakkun.

En soupirant Kakashi dit à Pakkun qui pouvait s'en aller.

Pakkun disparu alors dans une explosion de fumée.

Kakashi prenait Sasuke dans son dos.

En marchant dans la direction de son village, Kakashi regarda dans le ciel en pleurant.

``Minato-sensei, J'ai échoué. ``

 **Dans une autre dimension.**

Le portail réapparut dans un cercle de pierre.

Après que le portail a déposé Naruto, il se referma à tout jamais.

Quelque minute plus tard, Naruto reprend conscience.

``Merde, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. `` Grommela Naruto.

En regardant alentour de lui, Naruto remarqua qu'il y est dans une forêt inconnue.

``Où suis-je. `` se questionna Naruto.

' **On est dans une autre dimension, idiot!'** Dis alors une voix démoniaque.

``KYUBI!`` Cria Naruto.

' **PAS BESOIN DE CRIER, fait juste pensé sinon on va te prendre pour un fou.'** Conseilla Kyubi.

' _Ok, Kyubi ou est—'_ ``ROOOAARR`` un rugissement interrompe Naruto.

``Mais qu'es-que. `` dit Naruto en courant dans sa direction.

Après deux minutes, il arrivait à une rivière qui le séparait d'une clairière.

Dans la clairière, il y avait une femme qui portait une armure vert et qui tenait une épée, courant après une grosse bête couvert d'écaille qui courait après une fille à la peau mauve qui grimpait dans un arbre.

Notre Idiot préféré avait une chose à dire.

``Hein!``


End file.
